A Misunderstanding, Ikari style
by XMidnightprincesSX
Summary: If you've read " A Misunderstanding" By LeafGreenshippy and you're a Ikari supporter then this is a story for you! A Misunderstanding ikari style.


**A/N: Ha ha hello there, anyway I thought of this idea when I read a story called _A Misunderstanding _by LeafGreenshippyXD ( hope ya don't mind since I read you're a ikari supporter...)**

**Anyway if you're a oldrival/leafgreen supporter then leafgreenshippyXD's your guy, er, gal! Anyway to the story!**

* * *

A Misunderstanding

Ikari style

Two female teens were sending each other death glares, the the room was thick with tension that you could almost see it.

" Come on Dawn! You have to cut it off!" The brunette of the two spoke up. The bluenette shook her head defenselessly and grabbed a lock of her hair. Meanwhile a plum haired young man next room raised an eyebrow, his girlfriend and younger sister were talking about something _rather __misleading, _to him anyways. The vents in the rooms could send sounds through out the house and in his room, they just happen to be louder in his room.

"May you know I cant and wont! Its just that we've been together for so long and who know when well be together again!" Dawn yelled back but was immediately hushed by May.

Paul couldn't believe what he was hearing, his girlfriend talking to his younger sister about breaking up with him! It took him every will power there was to keep him from knocking down his door and his sister , but he decided to listen a little more.

" I know but, hey! At least you have more then that one,"

_' Oh, so now I'm a that one?'_ Paul thought with sarcasm, _' Dont _b_other may, I know she wont do it_'.

" Alright I'll do it..." Dawn said sighing in defeat, May yelled a " YAYUS!" before Dawn hushed her.

Paul just sat there, a leaf blew around him, how it got there? No idea.

_' Why would she break up with me? Well their was that one time were I didn't answer a call from her, and then that one time were I pushed her into a pool, but she was smiling! But then again, I always call her troublesome so why would she have a problem now? I would always throw away her favorite CD's by that robot, whats her name? Miku hatsune?'_

Paul took a running start and ran to his sister's room next door, he kicked the door down.

" Listen troublesome, im sorry for teasing you and throwing away all your CD-"

" What are you talking about!?" Dawn interrupted.

" I'll take you to that lame chick flick you wanted to go, just don't break up with me!" Paul wasn't the begging kind of guy, but when it comes to Dawn he could start liking pink and ride unicorns just for her.

" Paul. What. Are. You-" May started.

" SH!" Dawn hushed her, she turned to Paul, " Alright, pick up tonight at nine."

Paul nodded and walked out the door, er, whats left of the door.

" YOU BETTER FIX THAT DOOR!" May yelled after him.

_Later at the movies _

Half-way through the movie Paul would daze off, but Dawn would hit him on the shoulder for nodding off in a " Romantic moment". Normally he would just close his eye and tune every one out, but the female sobbing made it hard.

He saw another guy around his age in front of him almost dieing from boredom, Paul tapped his shoulder, The guy had brown spiky hair with black eye color. Dawn sniveled next to Paul, but he just ignored it.

" Hang in there, dude. I feel your pain." Paul said solemnly mumble to the guy. The guy nodded understanding, " Thanks, bro. You too.". The girl next to him quickly turned her head back to the movie.

" Psst," Dawn whispered to Paul, " I have to tell you, you know about earlier when I was talking to May?" He nodded with a raised eyebrow, " It was about my hair, not about breaking up with you." Dawn grinned evilly at him. Paul was about to yell 'WHAT!' when someone beat him to it.

The guy in front of him was faced with many angry glares.

" SHH YOU RUINDED SUCH A DRAMATIC, HEARTFELT MOMENT!" They all yelled at the teen in font of him.

Paul sighed and glared at the bluenette next to him, oh she's going to pay later on for making him pay and watch a lame chick flick.

* * *

**A/N: HAHA, well that was bad ^^; I didn't want to copy word by word from LeafgreenshippyXD, I chose May because since Drew was talking to Leaf I thought why not put May? Anyway I hope it was OK, not my best work, but im proud **


End file.
